1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the oxidation of isobutane to tertiary butyl hydroperoxide (TBHP) and to an improved method for carrying out the oxidation.
2. Description of Prior Art
Method are known for the production of TBHP by the molecular oxygen oxidation of isobutane at elevated temperature and pressure. In this regard, attention is drawn to U.S. Pat. No. 2,845,461 of Winkler, et al., to U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,108 of Grane and to U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,081 of Foster, et al.
There are problems associated with the isobutane oxidation. The reaction is exothermic, and the substantial exotherm must be removed during continuous operation. Methods suggested for the heat removal include vaporization of components of the reaction mixture, external condensation and return of condensate to the reaction zone. Alternatively, the provision of cooling coils within the reaction zone is an alternative method for removing the heat of reaction.
A problem in addition to heat removal has been the avoidance of hazardous mixtures upon introducing isobutane and oxygen into the reaction zone. Special equipment and procedures have been required.
In accordance with the present invention, a simplified system is provided whereby the heat of reaction of the isobutane oxidation is conveniently removed, reactor design is greatly simplified, and oxygen is introduced with improved ease and safety.